


Bite Me, Please

by thatsformetoknow



Series: Haru with a pain kink [2]
Category: Free!, Free! Etertal Summer, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Haru, Bottom!Rin, Dom/sub, Edging, Grinding, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Punishment, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top!Haru, Top!Rin, Yaoi, biting kink, but not much srsly, experimenting, gagging, haru has a pain kink, legit all smut and a little plot, lightly - Freeform, rin is delicate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Second part to Late Night Whispers, Haru has a pain kinkRin is reluctant to hurt Haru in any way, still a little delicate after what happened (but honestly, shouldn't it be Haru with the issues?) but all Haru wants is for Rin to bite him. Hurt him, use him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to late night whispers, if you havent read that never fear basically there was a lot of dub con and rin lost control a little bit and hurt haru but haru liked it and got scared and they ended up dating and this is what happened

Haru’s cooking, and maybe it’s become a sort of tradition now with the whole cooking thing, because the second he puts his apron on it seems that Rin has some magical mackerel sensors and shows up to distract him.

This is what... The fifth? Sixth? Time that Rin has interrupted his cooking and he’d grumble about it but he can feel a pair of arms snaking around his waist and a feather light kiss being pressed to the back of his neck and he can’t stop the corners of his lips from upturning.

He’s only in his swim shorts under his apron but perhaps he should start wearing clothes more often because he’s trying to cook but Rin is leaving a trail of kisses down his back and Haru lets out a breath and lets his eyes fall closed as Rin’s hands trail lazily up and down his sides.

‘When I asked if you were making a habit of this, the answer was supposed to be no.’ Haru says softly, turning the stove off.

Arms wrap around his middle and hold him tightly and he can feel Rin’s hair tickling him a little as he presses a kiss to his shoulder and rests his head in the crook of Haru’s neck.

‘You can keep cooking.’ He says softly, gently peppering kisses over his shoulder and neck, still hugging him tightly to him.

‘No. I can’t.’ Haru replies and purses his lips, turning around to face Rin and he raises an eyebrow.

‘Don’t let me stop you.’ Rin says, a small smile playing at his lips and Haru narrows his eyes and then Rin kisses him and Haru’s are immediately on Rin’s hips, pulling him closer and Rin is untying Haru’s apron and they’ve been here far too many times before but Haru is caring less and less; it can become a habit for all he cares.

Rin is backing Haru out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom and Haru is letting him, hands still on Rin’s hips and he’s gripping his hips a little too tightly considering that Rin hasn’t even touched Haru yet but he _wants it so badly._

He lets Rin push him back onto the bed and climb on top of him and Haru wraps his legs around him, letting out a soft moan as Rin’s lips come into contact with his neck and he suckles gently at the skin.

‘Rin...’ He sighs, fingers threading into burgundy hair and he’s sure that Rin will be able to feel Haru’s erection pressing into him through his swim shorts. He gasps sharply as Rin rolls his hips over Haru’s and Christ, he can feel Rin’s erection too and he can’t get Rin’s shirt off quick enough, flinging it somewhere that he doesn’t care to look, only interested in feeling bare skin on bare skin.

Haru’s eyes are screwed shut and Rin’s tongue is swirling around a hardened nipple and breathy gasps are spilling from Haru’s lips and he’s desperately trying to roll his hips up into Rin’s but he can’t quite manage it enough and he’s whimpering and he can tell that Rin is loving it.

‘P-please.’ He breathes, finger nails digging into his palms as Rin straddles him.

Rin pulls Haru’s swim shorts off, climbing off of him at the same time and Haru takes the opportunity to push Rin over and straddle him. The surprise in Rin’s eyes is evident and Haru can’t help but smirk as he gives himself full control and manages to rid Rin of his sweats and pants only by lifting his hips ever so slightly and then he’s back sitting on Rin again and they’re both completely naked and Haru swallows thickly and lets his gaze flit down to below Rin’s waist.

He wraps a hand around Rin and strokes him gently, eyes now fixed on Rin’s face as his eyes close momentarily and he bites his lip to keep himself from making a sound.

Haru leans down over Rin so that their torso’s are flush together and he run’s his tongue over the outer shell of Rin’s ear before whispering gently ‘I want to hear you.’

He manoeuvres his body over Rin’s so that their members are sliding against each other and they’re both moaning lightly as Haru sucks at Rin’s neck. He bites softly, and then laps at the marks and brushes his lips over them, as if kissing them all better.

Rin’s hands are on Haru’s back and he’s gripping him tightly and he wants to make Rin come undone like he’s done to Haru so many times over and Haru sits up and Rin whimpers at the loss of contact and Haru smirks; he likes this control, he thinks.

Haru leans over, not leaving Rin’s lap completely to reach for the bottle of lubricant that Rin has just taken to leaving on Haru’s bedside table now and he squeezes some into his hands, rubbing them gently to alleviate some of the coolness and he wraps a hand around Rin, slicking him up and he can see Rin’s lips parting in surprise and arousal and he gulps silently himself because _is he really going to take Rin with no preparation?_

He lifts his hips and positions himself over Rin and bites his lip, sinking down onto him slowly and he can’t stop the moan that slips out and it’s not as bad as he thought it would be and he supposes that it’s because of all the sex they’ve been having lately.

Haru doesn’t move for a moment, enjoying the feeling of fullness and then he lifts his hips and sinks down onto Rin again, and he hisses and Rin groans, his fingers going to Haru’s hips to steady him.

Haru’s eyes are closed as he rolls his hips over Rin again and again and they’re both moaning but he forces them open because Rin looks so damned pretty like that; flushed cheeks and red hair splayed out on the pillow, nice little red marks forming over his neck and teeth sinking into his lips as he tries to stop himself from crying out.

Rin was right it seems about the love bites – they do look rather pretty after all and he’s so caught up in marvelling at Rin’s beauty that he’s stopped moving and Rin is looking at him questioningly and trying to lift his hips to thrust upwards but it’s very half hearted and Haru assumes that Rin thinks that something is wrong but Haru just lifts himself up again and resumes, throwing Rin what he hopes is a look of assurance.  
Rin is still frowning and Haru stumbles over words in his brain and he can’t quite comprehend what he wants to say because he’s rolling his hips so that he’s hitting that spot inside of him almost every time but Rin’s hips aren’t jerking up to meet his and he still has a worried look on his face and he’s stroking his thumb over Haru’s hip.

‘You’re just really beautiful.’ Haru manages to say, and smiles softly as Rin turns pinker (albeit this time from embarrassment rather than arousal) and then Rin’s hand is around Haru and sliding up and down and the sound that falls from Haru’s lips is a broken cry and Rin moans just at the sound of it.

‘Are you close?’ Rin asks breathily and Haru nods furiously, unable to get his voice to form any more actual words and anything he tries to say just comes out as a strangled cry.

Rin’s hand speeds up and Haru is rolling his hips faster, aiming for that spot inside of him and Rin is thrusting up to meet his hips and they’re both gasping for air and moaning heavily and then Haru is spilling over Rin’s hand and his walls are clenching around Rin and with a groan, Haru feels Rin come inside of him and it feels so good and he slows his hips to a stop and he sits on Rin’s lap, still filled, and they’re panting heavily, trying to regulate their breathing.

Rin grabs a hold of Haru’s wrist and tugs it so that Haru falls down on top of Rin, and he immediately buries his face in Rin’s neck and gently presses his lips to the warm skin covered in a sheen of sweat as Rin lazily throws an arm around Haru’s back holding him in place.

‘Fuck.’ Rin breathes, still breathing irregularly.

‘Yeah.’ Haru replies.

They stay like that for a while, just breathing and holding each other before Haru realises that the wetness in the crook of his neck isn’t sweat but is Rin’s tears.

‘Rin...’ He says, lifting his head and looking at his boyfriend with a worried frown. ‘Why are you sad?’

Rin shakes his head. ‘I... I just... Every time before when we’ve done this I’ve...’

‘You’ve what?’ Haru is sitting on Rin’s lap and lightly stroking his fingers over Rin’s chest, a gesture that could be considered romantic and affectionate and his face is laced with concern.

‘Well I know that you’ve enjoyed it and everything but I still feel like I forced myself on you and I never asked if you wanted it and Christ... I never even properly asked you to be my boyfriend I was just ‘yeah we’re dating now’ fuck. I’ve been so selfish and self centred and-‘

‘Hey...’ Haru says softly as tears spill over Rin’s face again and Haru leans down to kiss the wet streaks down his boyfriend’s face. ‘You did ask me to be your boyfriend.’

‘Not properly.’

‘And yeah, maybe I didn’t really know _what_ I wanted at the time but I never told you to stop and I never pushed you away-‘

‘The last time- you didn’t let me in-‘

‘That was because of me. Not you.’

Haru leans down and presses light kisses over Rin’s neck, working his way up and then their lips meet in a soft kiss.

‘Please don’t be sad anymore.’

‘I'm not, I promise. It’s just when you did all that it just made me see that you really do want me, too.’

‘Stupid, of course I do.’ Haru replies and Rin’s arms wrap around him.

‘...I know.’

‘Rin?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Erm, I kind of need to move and you’re sort of still half inside of me.’ He can tell that he’s blushing profusely by Rin’s light laugh and he lets go of Haru so that he can roll onto his side and then Rin pulls Haru close so that they’re cuddling together and they hold each other close.


	2. Chapter 2

When the two of them wake, there’s a blind moment of panic before they realise that it’s a bank holiday and they don’t need to be at school so Haru pulls Rin back to bed and he can tell how surprised Rin is and maybe it’s partly because of what Rin said last night but possibly partly because he has a new found enjoyment for cuddling.

Haru’s head is resting on Rin’s chest and Rin is dragging his fingertips lazily over Haru’s back and they’re both content and happy and smiling to themselves and Haru can’t remember a time when he felt more at peace out of the water.

‘We should really have breakfast soon, considering I didn’t eat dinner. Again.’ Haru said softly as his stomach growled.

‘I'm sorry.’

‘It’s fine.’

‘No really, I’ll cook for you tonight, okay?’

‘Okay.’

‘And then we can go to practice together tomorrow, I think Mikoshiba mentioned Gou booked us a couple this week.’

Haru nods against Rin’s chest.

‘Breakfast then?’

Haru shakes his head. ‘Not yet...’ He says softly. ‘Just want to stay here for a bit.’

‘We can do that.’ Rin says, pressing a kiss to Haru’s hair.

Of course that doesn’t last long and Haru has soon pulled Rin over on top of him and their breathing is laboured as tongues meet and lips move against each other, eyes closed and hands dancing over warm skin.

‘Rin-‘ Haru breaks the kiss but Rin chases his lips for another before letting Haru speak. ‘I want...’

‘What do you want?’ Rin whispers, pressing tiny light kisses in a line from below Haru’s ear down his neck.

Haru moans softly, managing to wrap his legs around Rin’s somewhat. ‘Bite me.’ He whispers and he knows his face is probably darker than it’s ever been and Rin’s lips slow on his neck and all he can hear is his own breathing in the few seconds before Rin speaks again.

‘You sure?’

Haru knows that he’s referring to the state he was in last time when Rin lost control but he nods nevertheless.

‘I trust you not to hurt me.’ He says quietly. ‘And if you do, I’ll probably like it anyway.’ He adds and smirks at the way Rin splutters a little.

‘You have no idea what you to do me, Haru, I swear.’ Rin growls but Haru only rolls his hips up into Rin’s in retaliation. Rin chuckles softly. ‘Then again, maybe you do.’

‘Who, me?’ Haru asks with an innocent tone, keeping the smirk off of his face as he lays his head back, allowing Rin full access to his neck which is void of the usual hickeys and it seems Haru wants to remedy that.

He gasps at the first feel of sharp teeth on his skin, hissing softly as they pierce the skin and Rin is immediately apologising and calling himself an idiot and Haru has to take Rin’s face in his hands before he stops to breathe.

‘Rin, it’s okay, it felt good.’

‘But you’re bleeding!’ His brow is furrowed and it looks as though he’ll burst into tears at any moment.

Haru purses his lips. ‘You didn’t care about that last time.’ He regrets the words as soon as they leave his lips because he hadn’t thought about the hurt that would flash across his face (it did).

‘Haru-‘ He says, scrambling off of him and hugging his knees to his chest.

‘I'm sorry, I didn’t mean...’

‘Why did I think this was a good idea?’ Rin says but it seems to be more to himself than to Haru.

‘Rin.’ Haru says, slightly annoyed at how delicate the other boy is being, all things considered.

Rin looks up at Haru and Haru’s face softens, he looks almost scared.

‘Did I ask you to stop?’ He says flatly.

Rin shakes his head.

‘Then why did you stop?’

‘Because I hurt you.’ His voice is only just above a whisper and Haru feels a little guilty for feeling the need to roll his eyes.

‘I told you. I liked it.’ Did he have to be this blunt for him?

‘You said you trusted me not to hurt you.’

Haru let out a breath. ‘Okay. We need a safe word.’

‘A w-what?’

‘A safe word. You know? That way, unless I say the word, you can assume that it’s alright to keep going and I don’t want you to stop.’

Rin fidgets as he considers this and bites his lip. ‘Does this mean you’re going to want me to... Hurt you?’

Haru bites his lip. ‘I don’t know. Up until you started coming over I’d never even though about it before. But even though it hurts, it feels good.’ He says honestly, the embarrassment showing through his attempts to hide it.

The corners of Rin’s mouth upturn. ‘Who would have thought that Haruka Nanase gets off on pain?’

‘You do too, idiot.’ He snaps back, cheeks dusted pink.

‘I do not!’ Rin says indignantly but Haru raises and eyebrow, clearly referring to the previous week and Rin sighs. ‘But I don’t know if I’ll be able to hurt you.’

‘But is it hurting me if it feels good?’

‘Yes.’

Haru _does_ roll his eyes this time. ‘It’s too early for this conversation.’ He huffs. ‘Now, we can either go and eat now or you can continue where you left off.’ It isn’t a question and he looks at Rin expectantly and half expects him to offer a hand to Haru so that they can go and eat but Rin narrows his eyes and has obviously seen this as a challenge.

‘Mackerel.’ Haru says softly and Rin looks confused, hesitating and almost pulling back, assuming that Haru wants mackerel for breakfast. ‘The safe word.’ Haru clarifies and pulls Rin down over him, bringing their lips together.

Haru quickly breaks the kiss though and Rin takes that as his cue so he kisses softly down Haru’s neck and Haru bites his lip in anticipation, and his breath audibly hitches as he feels Rin’s teeth over his skin, pressing down softly and he suckles gently, not enough to break the skin but enough to redden it.

He does this in a few places, biting gentle red love bites into Haru’s neck and Haru’s breath is laboured and heavy, and his hand is wound into Rin’s hair.

‘More.’ Slips out of his mouth in a whisper and he feels Rin press harder, and he gasps as he feels his teeth pierce the skin and he feels Rin’s tongue lapping over the tiny punctures and it stings a little.

‘ _Again._ ’ He whimpers, and he moans as he feels Rin biting again and again over the same area and his eyes are screwed shut and he rolls his hips upwards into Rin and Rin isn’t very hard yet but Haru’s about to change that, he thinks as he presses their crotches together again and he feels Rin sigh into his neck, welcome cool air on moistened skin and Haru groans softly.

Haru feels Rin’s teeth drag over his skin, and Rin is grinding down his crotch onto Haru’s and he’s fully hard now, the sensation of Haru’s naked, hard member on his own too much for him and he’s letting out soft sighs and moans into Haru’s neck.

Rin moves down slightly so that his teeth drag down his chest and he attaches his lips to one of Haru’s nipples, sucking gently and Haru gasps and then he grazes his teeth over it and nibbles gently and Haru mewls as Rin’s other hand goes to roll Haru’s other nipple between his fingers.

The hand that isn’t in Rin’s hair moves quickly down to wrap around the both of their already dripping members and he slides his hand over them with ease, making them both moan softly.

‘C-close.’ Haru manages to say, his pace quickening and Rin’s lips have left his nipples now and are over his torso, biting dark marks and he hums against his skin.

Rin bites down hard and Haru groans loudly as teeth break the skin and Rin laps at the cuts. Haru’s grip on them tightens because that drove him so damn close.

‘Again.’ He whines desperately and Rin complies, biting down hard in another spot and Haru’s back arches as he feels himself sent over the edge and his hand is still working over them, but he lets himself go from the over stimulation and focuses on Rin now.

‘Come for me, Rin.’ Haru breathes, panting heavily and Rin does, forehead against Haru’s chest and gasping as he too comes, and then he presses a final kiss to Haru’s chest and sits up on Haru’s legs.

‘That’s going to be fun to explain tomorrow.’ Rin says, an eyebrow raised, looking at the mess of bite marks and deep purple and red marks that litter Haru’s chest.

Haru smirks a little and bites his lip before shrugging. ‘Let them say what they want.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can actually kind of imagine haru with a pain kink??


	3. Chapter 3

There are a lot of gasps in the changing rooms at Samezuka, the following day and his friends worriedly inquiring and Rin glares at Haru.

‘I told you that wasn’t a good idea and it would be a bitch to explain today.’ He crosses his arms, ignoring the wary looks he is receiving.

‘And I told you that they can think what they want. I asked for it. We both enjoyed it. It was worth it.’

Rin is flushed red at that. ‘Stop it.’ He hisses.

‘Stop what?’

‘Talking about us having sex when everyone is listening.’

‘It’s not like they can’t already tell.’ Haru raises an eyebrow, gesturing to his own torso and Rin’s neck where there were still little red marks from two days prior.

‘You don’t have to go parading it around!’ 

Haru shrugs and heads towards the pool and Rin groans and puts his head into his hands.

‘It’s Haru who wants it, huh.’ Nagisa says with a curious tone. ‘I thought it would have been you that liked giving it.’ 

Rin ignores the comment and follows after Haru.

‘How hard did you have to restrain yourself there?’ Haru asks quietly with a smirk, referring to Nagisa’s comment.

 _‘So hard.’_ Rin growls.

‘Ah, but you’d never hurt Nagisa, he’s your friend.’

‘You’re my friend and I'm close to hurting you with all this teasing.’

Haru mock moans and bites his lip. ‘Please.’

‘Haru, I swear to God!’ And then Haru is gone and into the pool and Rin is diving in after him and they’re chasing each other underwater and everyone is too astounded to get in themselves or yell at them and they only stand and watch as Rin catches up to Haru and wraps his arms around him under the water, pulling him close as Haru tries to kick himself away.

They surface for air and Rin turns pink to see that everyone is watching them and Mikoshiba is the first to speak.

‘Yes, you two are disgustingly cute now get out of the pool and line up.’ He says it seemingly annoyed but there is a smile playing at his lips.

Practice goes by quickly and Haru asks Rin to hang behind for a race and Rin (being Rin) can’t refuse an offer like that and Haru declines Makoto’s offer to call it and soon they’re alone.

Haru weighs up his options as Rin stands on the starting block because his intentions hadn’t been for an _actual race_ but can he really just pass it up?

He stands on the block next to him and glances up at the clock, nodding as Rin tells him when they’ll start and then they’re off. Speeding through the water, looking at one another with each turn of their head and Rin is ahead and he’s smirking at Haru but Haru isn’t about to let victory go _that_ easily, despite how he doesn’t care much for the winning, he wants to wipe that smug look off of Rin’s face more than anything.

Rin hits the block a second before Haru but Haru isn’t bothered and swims under the lane rope and the smug look is gone from Rin’s face as he realises just how close Haru is to him and it’s Haru’s turn to look smug as he pushes their lips together harshly.

Rin is kissing back and gripping at his waist but Haru has other intentions and his hand is snaking down to Rin’s crotch and palming him through his legskins and Rin’s body is responding eagerly to the touch though Rin pulls away from the kiss, eyes wide and lips parted.

‘Haru-!’ He whispers hastily. ‘Not in the pool!’

‘Why not?’ Haru asks, fingertips pulling at the waistband of Rin’s legskins and he watches as Rin’s breath hitches as he tugs them down gently.

‘Because!’ Haru smirks as Rin struggles to come up with a reason as his fingers are inching closer to Rin’s dick. ‘Anyone could come in and see us!’

Haru tilts his head as if contemplating. ‘Would you prefer to move to your dorm then?’ He asks carefully.

‘No, Nitori will be there.’

‘Where ever shall we go then?’ He asks slowly, teasingly.

Rin gulps. ‘We can’t- not here, Haru...’

Haru hums and pulls his fingers up and away from Rin’s body and he can’t tell whether Rin’s sigh is from relief or disappointment.

‘Come on then. We’d better go shower and get dressed, we’ve had our race.’ He pretends not to notice the slight fall in Rin’s expression as he heads towards the showers.

‘Yeah.’ He hears Rin breathe out and follow him. 

Haru turns the water on and pulls Rin towards him. ‘I had you going there for a minute, didn’t I?’ He asks and he can’t stop the corners of his mouth from upturning slightly as he pecks at his boyfriends lips. 

‘Wha-?’ Rin starts to ask but is cut off by another kiss.

‘You don’t think I'm so cruel as to get you hard and leave you like that, do you?’ He’s pouting a little as his hand closes over Rin’s semi-erection and Rin lets out a sigh at the contact.

‘Is here any better than the pool?’ Rin asks, glancing towards the door of the showers.

Haru squeezes his hand, perhaps a little too tightly as Rin lets out a tiny yelp.

Haru shrugs. ‘If you want to shower and leave then okay, fine.’ He pulls off his swim shorts and picks up some soap, lathering it onto his body and he can feel Rin’s eyes on him and he knows he’s won this one.

‘I never thought...’ Rin says with a slight laugh, removing his legskins and wrapping his arms around Haru’s waist.

‘What?’ Haru asks, though he sounds disinterested as he moves to kiss at Rin’s neck.

‘That you’d be so damned horny all the time, Haru.’

‘How can I not be when I have a boyfriend that looks like you?’ He asks and bites his lip gently before licking up Rin’s neck, tasting the water droplets there from the shower spray.  
‘Looks like me, huh? Must be pretty damn hot then.’ Rin smirks, hand moving to Haru’s hard member and Haru moans appreciatively.

‘Mm, yeah, must be.’ Haru replies, biting a mark just below Rin’s collar bones and Rin sighs contentedly.

‘You know there’s no lube here, right?’ Rin says with a frown.

Haru shrugs. ‘I don’t need you inside me for us to get off.’ He knows he’s got Rin at that by the way he takes a quick intake of breath and is strokes on Haru’s dick falter.

‘No?’ He sounds mildly interested and Haru knows he is a little more than that.

Haru shakes his head. ‘I can think of plenty of ways, can’t you, Rin?’ Rin moans at the way Haru says his name and the way he looks, sinking to his knees in front of him.

‘I'm sure you can.’ Rin replies and Haru’s tongue darts out to taste the tip of Rin’s dick before enclosing it in his mouth, sliding it further into his mouth and he’s holding Rin’s hips, stroking soothing circles over his wet skin, knowing that last time he was in Haru’s mouth is weighing heavily on his mind.

‘Haru-‘

‘Just relax.’ Haru says softly, pulling off for a moment and pressing a kiss to the tip. ‘It’s okay, you’re okay, I'm okay, we’re all okay.’

‘I know- I-‘

‘Shh.’ Haru silences him by taking him in as far as he can without gagging and swallows around him, earning him a sharp gasp from Rin and Haru can tell how Rin is restraining himself because his hands are by his sides and his hips aren’t moving towards Haru at all.

Haru pulls off again and stands up, kissing Rin softly. ‘It’s okay.’ He assures him and Rin nods.

Instead, Haru takes Rin’s member in his hands and jerks it quickly, Rin moans loudly in surprise and Haru attaches his lips to Rin’s neck and Rin is leaking precome and Haru can tell how close he is from just half a blow job and this.

Haru stops his hand and pulls away completely and Rin whines, hips moving forward to chase Haru’s hand but Haru bites his lip and looks at Rin.

‘You want to come, Rin?’ He asks, voice sultry.

‘Yes.’ Rin breathes, voice shaky.

‘How badly?’

‘Please, Haru, so badly.’ He whines.

Haru shakes his head. ‘No, no, not yet. Not for what I have planned.’

He sees Rin gulp and he smirks, relishing in the fact that he can have this effect on Rin.

‘I'm not going to let you come, Rin, not yet.’ He nips at Rin’s earlobe as he whispers this in Rin’s ear and Rin visibly shudders.

‘Please.’

‘No. Are you going to punish me for that?’ Haru asks, not showing any of his hesitation in his voice. 

Rin tenses slightly and his eyes are wide as he looks at Haru. ‘H-how?’

Haru bites his lip, worried for Rin but he’s determined to at least act confident. ‘You know _how,_ Rin.’

Rin shakes his head. ‘But I-‘

‘Please?’ He attempts.

Rin shakes again. ‘I don’t...’

‘You didn’t have a problem doing it last time without my consent so what’s the problem now when I'm asking you?’ Haru asks, eyes narrowing.

‘You didn’t enjoy it last time.’

Haru hesitates ever so slightly. ‘It hurt, don’t get me wrong, but... Look, I told you, I liked it, you using me like that. And... We have a safe word this time and I trust that you’ll stop if I ask you to.’

‘I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘I want you to hurt me.’ Haru counters and they’re both nervous and shaking slightly, erections still present but flagging.

Rin doesn’t reply for a moment, and Haru can see the war he’s having with himself. ‘Last time-‘

‘Is in the past. We’ve been over this, Rin.’ Haru says and he puts his arms around his boyfriend to try and get his point across. ‘I want you to, please.’

‘Haru...’

‘Please, Rin, please.’ He makes his eyes big and his pupils are dilated and he knows that Rin just can’t resist him when he does that and so finally he concedes. 

‘Okay.’

Haru smiles softly and kisses him. ‘Thank you.’

‘You make sure you say that stupid safe word the second anything hurts badly, okay?’

‘Okay.’

‘You have to promise.’

‘I promise, Rin.’ He refrains from rolling his eyes because he knows how delicate Rin is and how much he’s still hurting over what happened but honestly, shouldn’t it be _him_ with the issues here?

Haru reaches down and takes one of their dicks in each hand, slowly stroking them back to full hardness as he and Rin kiss, moaning lightly into each others mouths.

‘Remember what I said though; you’re not allowed to come.’ Haru breathes against Rin’s lips and darts his tongue out to lick them at Rin’s whine.

‘How do you always manage to be so in control over me?’ Rin asks as Haru’s hand speeds up over his member, dripping with precome.

‘I'm making up for lost time.’ Haru says simply, nipping at Rin’s lips and removing his hand and turning around.

‘Ready then?’ Rin asks, voice wavering.

Haru nods and hears Rin take a breath as he lays a hand on Haru’s back and presses him forward so that his chest is against the cool tiled wall and the water is running over his back.

‘If you’re saying that I can’t come, then you’re not allowed to touch yourself either, okay?’

Haru considers this, and almost says no, that he’s the one that is calling the shots but hums thoughtfully. ‘Okay.’ He shrugs.

Rin leans forward so that his erection is pressed against Haru’s backside and he leans over to wrap a hand around Haru’s dick, stroking it slowly and Haru doesn’t see it coming, the slap; he had expected for Rin to spend a little time working himself up.

A moan slips past his lips upon impact and he rocks backwards, grinding against Rin’s dick.

‘Again.’ He whispers and Rin strikes his backside again, his other hand still sliding quickly over Haru’s dick, eased by a mix of the water, sweat and precome.

‘How many do you want?’ Rin asks softly, stroking the red marks on either cheek of his ass lightly.

‘Uhm-‘ Haru says breathily, trying to gather his thoughts. ‘Ten.’

‘Starting at three?’ He asks, considering that Haru just had two.

‘Mhm.’ Haru replies and pushes back against Rin’s erection, and Rin moans softly and then there’s the sound of the slap that seems to bounce off of the walls and Haru’s high pitched moan that follows.

‘I want you to count, Haru.’ Rin says softly and he strikes the rapidly reddening skin again.

‘Four.’ Haru says, his voice a little shaky but he’s trying to keep himself composed; they’re not even half way yet, after all.

‘Five... Six... Seven-n...’

‘Still doing okay?’ Rin asks softly at Haru’s stammer on the seventh.

‘I'm good, more, plea-se.’ He moans loudly. ‘E-ight!’

‘Two more.’ 

‘N...Nine...’ Haru can feel a pricking behind his eyes and the gathering of tears that he hopes will pass before Rin can see them.

‘One more, you’re doing great.’

‘Ten-n-n.’ Haru chokes out as he groans, Rin’s hand on his dick speeding up and it’s only moments before Haru is spattering come onto the shower room floor.

He’s grinding back against Rin’s member which he can feel is dripping heavily with precome.

‘I want you to come on me.’ Haru whispers and Rin moans.

It’s only around fifteen seconds before he hears Rin groaning softly and spurts of come landing over his ass cheeks and lower back.

Haru moans and doesn’t move until Rin turns him around, kissing him gently.

‘You did great.’ Haru says and Rin flushes.

‘Isn’t that supposed to be my line?’

‘Yes, but I know I did great.’ Haru smirks.

‘You little shit.’ Rin says, though he’s smiling and he picks up the soap, lathering it over Haru’s chest and Haru turns around to let him wash the come off of his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like how rin is the one with the issues here and how haru is now in controll


	4. Chapter 4

Rin mutes the television as the credits roll and Haru twists in his arms to look at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

‘I think we need to talk about mackerel.’ He says softly, almost sensually, running a hand through Rin’s hair.

Rin looks so confused that Haru nearly laughs. 

‘I don’t mean the literal kind.’ He says, tugging gently on the ends of Rin’s hair so that his head tilts back and Haru can press wet open mouthed kisses along the base of his neck up until where his shirt hides the rest of his skin away from him.

He waits for the penny to drop and Rin lets out a noise of understanding.

‘I know that was hard for you, the other day, and I'm sorry I pushed you into it so much.’ He says against his neck.

‘’S okay, like you said, I didn’t have a problem with it before.’ Rin sounds slightly bitter towards the end and though Haru understands _why_ , it is getting slightly tiresome.

‘I know...’ Haru starts, but opts to suck on that particular part of Rin’s neck and Rin lets out a low moan before pulling Haru off of him.

‘Haru. If we’re going to have this conversation, then you need to stop being so distracting.’

Haru hums. ‘Fine.’

‘Thank you.’ Rin’s shoulders sag in relief.

‘I know that now because of what happened, you’ve developed this _thing_ about hurting me, and I’ve developed this _thing_ about being hurt and we need to sort it out.’

A look flashes across Rin’s eyes and Haru can’t quite figure out what it is.

‘I need to know what you’d be comfortable with doing to me.’ He says bluntly and he can practically _hear_ the thoughts racing around in Rin’s head.

‘I- I don’t know...’ He says and averts his gaze. ‘Depends on what you’d want me to do.’

‘Tie me up.’ Haru says, figuring that with Rin’s usually brazen but when it comes to this (seemingly only _nowadays_ ) embarrassed nature, there’s little point in beating around the bush.

Rin swallows and nods. ‘Okay.’

‘Blindfold and gag me.’

‘But what about the safe word?’ He asks, his expression worried.

Haru bites his lip as he considers this. ‘We’ll have to come up with something else then for when I can’t talk, a signal maybe. Or I could just trust you.’

Rin scoffs. ‘I don’t think I could ever trust you to trust me.’

Haru pouts. ‘Fine, we’ll figure something out.’ He stops and he thinks. ‘Dominate me.’ He says quietly.

Rin hesitates.

Haru knows this won’t be a problem for Rin, he knows that Rin has even dominated him before, but lately Haru’s been taking the lead and it’s clear that Rin doesn’t trust himself anymore.

‘Completely.’ He adds, though that doesn’t seem to be much help, if anything, it makes it worse.

‘I... Maybe...?’

‘You’ve done it before.’

‘Yeah but...’

‘You came, didn’t you?’

‘But...’

‘Stop thinking of excuses, Rin. Why won’t you? I'm asking, we’ll be safe, if there’s something I don’t want or it’s too much then I’ll tell you straight away.’

Rin considers this and nods. Very slowly. ‘...Okay. Anything else?’

‘Edging? Toys?’

Rin nods again. ‘I think, yeah.’

Haru smiles softly. ‘Thank you, I know you’re not so comfortable with it, but you’ll enjoy it, promise.’

Rin’s expression softens and he pulls Haru into his arms. 

‘So... Did you want to try one out now?’ Haru asks, licking his lips slightly and Rin laughs.

‘Oh my God, Haru, is there ever a time you _don’t_ want to have sex?’

‘When I'm swimming.’ Haru replies easily.

‘Nu-uh, you liar. You attacked me in the pool the other day.’

‘I suppose.’

Rin just grins. ‘Got one in mind then?’

‘Maybe...’ Haru replies, a small smile tugging at his lips and he jumps up, pulling Rin towards his bedroom and he stops, glancing around the room.

He settles on his wardrobe and pulls out a few ties, tossing them to Rin and then quickly strips out of all of his clothes (swim shorts included) and crawls onto the bed, turning over to reveal his already half hard dick and he bites his lip, looking up at a gaping Rin.

‘This is not how I thought my evening was going...’ Rin says to himself and looks at the ties in his hands and back at his naked boyfriend. ‘These ties are for suits, Haruka.’ 

‘Oh? I thought they were called ties because they’re for tying your boyfriend up with...’ He says with an almost sarcastic air.

‘Well, that too.’ Rin decides and moves onto the bed and a wrist to each bed post. He steps back and contemplates Haru and Haru frowns, not liking Rin staring at him like this.

‘What are you waiting for?’ Haru asks softly.

‘Wondering whether to tie your ankles.’ He says softly.

Haru nods and Rin shakes. 

‘No, I think maybe not... For now...’ 

He goes back to Haru’s wardrobe and searches out a scarf, pulling it and another out and going back to the bed.

‘Who said we need to try just the one?’ Rin asks and Haru looks at him with wide eyes, lips parted.

‘Well aren’t you feeling adventurous, today?’

‘Hm, suppose I must be. How did you know about all this stuff anyway?’

‘I have a laptop and an internet connection, Rin, I'm not dead.’

Rin snorts. ‘Suppose so, guess I shouldn’t be surprised; you and your pain kink.’

‘Is that what this is?’

‘Yes. That and you seem to be in to a bit of light bdsm.’

‘S’pose.’

‘Anyway, time for our little chat to come to an end, Haruka.’ He says with a sly grin and takes one of the scarves and with one hand opens Haru’s mouth and with the other, wraps the scarf around his head so that he can no longer speak.

‘Okay, first things first.’ Rin says, pulling away and looking at Haru seriously. ‘If you need me to stop for whatever reason, I need you to do something... Um... Okay, so if you can, then kick me, that’s why you’re legs are free, but if you can’t then I think I’ve done the ties loosely enough so that if you really need to, you can break free. Give it a go, quickly.’ 

Haru strains one wrist and twists it violently against the tie and sure enough it breaks free and Rin breathes a sigh of relief before tying it up the same as before.

‘Okay, so remember, anything, just kick me or break your hands free.’

Haru nods.

Rin takes his own clothes off now, before coming back onto the bed and lowering himself so that he is breathing onto Haru’s hard member.

He doesn’t bother with the initial teasing first licks that Haru likes to give him that drives him crazy, but quickly takes as much of Haru into his mouth as he can, almost gagging around him and he can hear a muffled moan behind the scarf around Haru’s mouth.

He sucks harshly and Haru gives a yelp, muffled too, and Rin smirks around him, a hand going to fondle his balls and he pulls off and he catches a tiny whine from Haru.

He lets his finger trail down to Haru’s entrance and circles around it gently, not daring to push past his rim without any lubricant so he pulls away to open Haru’s bedside table drawer and get the bottle out.

He squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers and pushes two into Haru swiftly and despite the gag, the moan he gets is still rather audible.

He works steadily, thrusting them in at a slow pace before adding a third and brushing against Haru’s prostate. Haru’s whole body shudders as he presses down on it with his fingers and Rin smirks, lowering his mouth to Haru’s dick again, lapping at the precome already oozing from the tip.

‘You want me to fuck you now, Haru?’ Rin asks, glancing up at Haru’s flushed face and he furiously nods. ‘Hm? I can’t hear you, what was that?’

Haru tries to say yes but all that can be heard is a tiny quiet sound.

‘Ah well, I suppose not then.’ Rin concludes with a smug smirk and goes back to fingering Haru.

Haru clenches around him in a silent protest and Rin laughs softly.

‘Oh, I almost forgot you can’t speak.’ He says with a grin and Haru glares at him, knowing full well he _had not_ forgotten. 

He spreads lube down his shaft and lines himself up at Haru’s stretched entrance, thrusting in swiftly and he hears Haru moan.

‘I think we’ll have to invest in a better gag, Haru, this really doesn’t work too well to silence your needy moans.’

Rin’s pace is fast as he thrusts into Haru quickly, aiming for his prostate with nearly every thrust and precome is rolling down Haru’s dick by the time Rin pulls out.

Haru’s hips try to chase Rin’s dick as he pulls away but Rin just smirks. ‘No, baby. No coming for you.’

Rin kneels up and starts to jerk himself off over Haru’s stomach and Haru moans at the sight of Rin’s flushed face, eyes shut in pleasure, and beads of sweat trickling down his skin.

Haru feels it before he sees it, the splattering of Rin’s come over his stomach and chest, and he watches as it rolls slowly down his milky skin, still littered with love bites.

Rin then goes for the other scarf he’d gotten out of the wardrobe and ties it around Haru’s eyes so that he can no longer see.

His hand reaches out and his fingertips brush against Haru’s erection. 

‘Are you close, Haru?’ Rin whispers and Haru nods. ‘I could send you over the edge so quickly, just a few jerks, like this...’ He says and jerks once, twice, three times and pulls away.

He hears what can only be a muffled ‘please’ and smirks.

He positions himself between Haru’s legs and leans over so that he can suckle at Haru’s nipples and Haru tries to push his crotch up to earn some friction from somewhere against Rin’s stomach but Rin holds his hips down as he nibbles.

He licks in broad strokes over Haru’s chest, cleaning him up from where he had come on him and he can tell that Haru is moaning, though they’re soft and quiet from the scarf.

He licks lower down over Haru’s stomach, lower and lower until he’s reached his dripping member.

He licks the precome up but quickly moves on, away from there, knowing that Haru will be sent over the edge all too quickly if he lingers.

He licks down past Haru’s balls and to his entrance and he laps eagerly there a few times and has to keep holding Haru’s hips in place so that he doesn’t manage to grind down onto Rin’s face.

He slips his tongue past the ring of muscle and hears Haru cry out, his body shaking a little from the need to come and he places his other hand against the base of Haru’s stomach, a mere centimetre away from his dick, as he thrusts his tongue into the smaller boy.

‘Please, please, oh fuck, please, Rin, let me come, please.’ He hears suddenly in a breathy whine and he looks up to see that all of Haru’s writhing has made the scarf come loose and it has slipped down to his chin, freeing his mouth.

Rin looks up, unamused, but evidently decides that the sight of a flushed red, writing, begging Haru tied to the bed is too much to deny because his mouth is around Haru’s dick, taking him all in as Haru shoots come down Rin’s throat.

Haru lies there, panting for minutes after he’s come and Rin has pulled off of him. Even after Rin has unblindfolded and untied him, he remains lying there with his eyes screwed closed and gasping for air.

‘Fuck.’ He breathes, eventually.

‘So you’re swearing now?’ Rin asks, fully aware that Haru isn’t one to swear.

‘Only when it’s that good.’ Haru replies back and his eyes flutter open and blue meets red.

‘Yeah?’

Haru can only nod and pull Rin down to him.

‘Cuddles now then?’ Rin asks, presuming that’s what Haru wants as he drapes Rin’s arm over him. 

Haru nods into his chest. ‘’M too tired for anything else.’ He says softly and Rin pulls the duvet that’s fallen to the floor over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're exploring a bit more now
> 
> Comments and ideas are appreciated guys


	5. Chapter 5

Honestly, Haru just wants to slap some sense into the boy before him; they’ve talked about this and Rin has agreed to it so why can’t he stop looking so damned terrified? It’s really putting a damper on the mood.

‘Rin-‘

‘Shut up.’ Rin snaps. ‘Did I ask you to speak?’

Haru swallows and shakes his head.

‘Then don’t.’

Haru can see that Rin is psyching himself up to this, it’s already been five minutes and Haru has been naked and tied to the bed for all of those.

‘If you don’t want to do-‘

‘Do I need to gag you this time too? Shut it.’ Rin says, eyes narrowing and he gives a little sharp slap to Haru’s thigh, not enough to hurt but enough to give him a delicious stinging sensation.

He doesn’t moan but gasps a little and Rin smirks.

‘You’re such a slut for even the slightest bit of pain, aren’t you?’ Rin asks, laughing lightly, eyes focused on Haru.

Haru can feel his cheeks heating a little.

‘Aren’t you?’ Rin says again but it isn’t a question and this time he strikes Haru’s cheek. ‘I’ll give you something to turn red about.’ And slaps the other one, slightly harder and Haru does moan this time, letting his lips fall open and eyes fall closed.

‘Fucking whore.’ He hears Rin mutter.

Rin cups the back of Haru’s neck in his palm, and Haru feels his fingertips resting gently on the side of his neck and Rin presses their lips together softly.

The kiss is anything but soft. Rin is dragging Haru’s bottom lip between his teeth and nipping harshly at the tender skin and Haru’s sure there must be blood but he just keeps moaning into Rin’s mouth and then suddenly Rin’s hand is in his hair, gripping the dark strands and tugging harshly so that Haru’s head is pulled backwards.

Haru thinks that moan was probably out of surprise more than anything else.

Rin is then at his neck, biting and nipping, licking and sucking harshly, nothing tender about it.

‘Rin…’ Haru moans softly.

Rin is biting dark marks over Haru’s skin, sharp teeth breaking his skin in places and then Rin sits up and looks at Haru.

‘You look so pretty like that, Haru, hair messed, cheeks flushed, panting and you’re mine. You’re all mine.’ He says, softly dragging his fingertips over the hickeys on Haru’s neck and chest. ‘Look how hard you are, Haruka.’ He cooes softly, letting his fingertips wander down to where Haru’s dick is curved up towards his stomach.

‘Rin.’ Haru breathes as Rin’s fingers inch closer.

‘I don’t think so.’ Rin says, taking his hand away and moving to untie Haru’s wrists from either end of the bedstead.

Haru looks questioningly at Rin, who ushers him to move and he sits where Haru had sat and raises and eyebrow at Haru.

‘Rin, what-‘

‘Suck.’ Rin says, one side of his lips curved upwards as Haru’s tongue darts out to wet his lips and he positions himself between Rin’s legs.

Haru licks the tip first, before wrapping his lips all around the head, sucking softly and humming at Rin’s low moan.

Hi fingers wrap around the base, stroking Rin gently as he takes more of him into his mouth, suckling and teasing with his tongue.

‘That’s good, Haru.’ Rin breathes, head back and eyes closed. ‘Shit.’ He moans as Haru takes him further into his mouth and Haru knows why Rin decided to sit like this.

Haru sits up.

‘I didn’t say stop.’ Rin says, eyes narrowing.

‘Kneel up.’ Haru says and he can see the frown forming on Rin’s face as he does so, and Haru takes Rin back into his mouth.

‘Haru, I shouldn’t-‘ Rin starts, a worried expression on his face but Haru looks up at him, blinking through thick eyelashes, sucking on his dick and he stops.

Haru pulls off and he’s sure that Rin’s heart stops at the words that tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them.

‘Don’t hold back. Fuck my throat.’ Haru purrs, still teasing the tip with his tongue and lapping at the pre-come that is oozing from the tip and Rin winds his hand into Haru’s hair, faltering as he grips tightly.

‘Haru…’

‘Stop being so scared, Rin.’ Haru says softly, nudging Rin’s member with his nose. ‘I’m your slut, right?’

Rin laughs despite himself and Haru is bright red. The things he does for this boy.

‘Pinch me or something if you need me to stop, okay?’ Rin says tentatively, placing one of Haru’s hands on his hip and Haru hums in affirmation.

Rin pushes into Haru’s mouth, holding his head in place and they both moan at the feeling.

Rin is now thrusting into Haru’s mouth forcefully, and moaning loudly and Haru is sure that there’s tears gathering at the corners of his eyes from lack of oxygen and he’s doing his best to breathe through his nose but he can’t bring himself to ask Rin to stop because he looks so damn beautiful like that.

Suddenly Rin is pushing Haru away and falling back down onto the bed.

Haru cocks his head and Rin shakes his. ‘Didn’t want to come yet.’

‘See?’ Haru says, prowling along the bed towards Rin. ‘I told you it’d feel good. Did it?’

Rin nods, swallowing as Haru is now over him completely, almost pinning him to the bed.

‘What happened to-‘

‘Shh.’ Haru replies, a smile playing at his lips. ‘Another time.’ He says, knowing that Rin was asking about Haru being ‘dominated’.

Haru leans down to tenderly nip at Rin’ lips, threading his fingers through Rin’s hair and he reaches down to take Rin’s dripping member in his hand.

‘Want you to come.’ He breathes into Rin’s ear, suckling on the lobe gently.

‘Want to fuck you.’ Rin replies breathlessly.

‘You wouldn’t last.’ Haru smirks, giving his dick an experimental tug and scoffs at the cry that Rin lets out. ‘See?’

Haru takes both of their dicks in his hand and starts to jerk them together, still nibbling at Rin’s ears as they both moan.

‘Would you let me fuck you?’ Haru asks softly.

‘Now?’ Rin replies.

‘Not necessarily.’

‘Yeah, alright.’ He says with a soft moan.

‘Now?’

‘Why not?’

‘Don’t come yet then, okay?’ Haru asks, pressing a kiss to Rin’s cheek as he sits up, getting the bottle of lube.

He rubs a generous amount into his hands and traces around Rin’s entrance with a single finger before pushing in slightly and he can see Rin’s jaw clench.

‘You okay?’ Haru asks as he pushes it in further and Rin nods.

He pulls his finger out and pushes it in a few more times before pulling it out all together. 

‘Good for another?’ He asks gently and waits for Rin to nod before putting more lube onto his fingers and pushing them slowly in.

He slowly works Rin up to three, slipping in the tip of his pinkie too before slowing his fingers inside of Rin.

‘Need more stretching or are you okay?’ He asks, pressing a kiss to the inside of Rin’s thigh.

‘I’m good.’ Rin says breathlessly, subconsciously trying to move on Haru’s stilled fingers.

‘Okay then.’ He replies, pulling his fingers out and he catches Rin’s tiny whine as he spreads lube down his shaft. ‘I’ll go slow, yeah?’

‘Mhm.’ Rin replies as Haru lines himself up at Rin’s entrance, pushing in gently.

Rin’s lips part and a breathy moan passes them as Haru pushes in a little more. ‘Fuck.’ He breathes upon seeing that Haru is only half in.

‘Still good?’ Haru asks.

‘Yeah.’ Rin replies, letting his eyes close and he bites his lip as Haru pushes in the rest of the way.

Haru doesn’t move for a few moments, wanting to let Rin adjust, then he pulls almost out and slowly pushes back in.

Rin is soon whispering for Haru to move faster, as if he can’t quite bring himself to say it and he’s moaning loudly as Haru thrusts in and out of him.

Haru only has to hit Rin’s prostate twice for him to come, moaning loudly and shooting come over his stomach, walls clenching around Haru and Haru is close, so, so close.

‘You’re so beautiful, Rin.’ Haru breathes, still thrusting in and out of him, Rin’s fluttering walls driving him closer to the edge.

‘Haru…’ Rin moans, his voice low and raw, rough as if all the moaning has dried his throat out and it probably has. ‘Haru…’ He moans again and Haru is coming into Rin with a strangled moan, collapsing onto Rin’s chest and pressing feather light kisses into the crook of Rin’s neck.

‘Did you seriously just come to the sound of my voice?’ Rin asks with a smirk and Haru would blush but his face is already pink.

‘And if I did?’ Haru challenges.

‘Then that’s hot.’ Rin replies lazily, pulling Haru in for a kiss.

‘Sorry to spring that on you like that.’

‘Fuck, don’t apologise.’

‘I’d say we need to shower and clean up but I’m exhausted.’ Haru says, eyes closed as he lays on the bed.

‘What’s this? Nanase Haruka turning down water?’ Rin says in mock shock.

‘Yeah yeah, maybe you shouldn’t be so good in bed or I wouldn’t be so tired.’

‘Like that’s a bad thing.’ Rin counters and Haru smiles, turning to Rin and pecking his lips softly. 

‘Sleep first, shower later?’

‘I’m not having another three am shower just because you felt disgusting when you woke up with dried come on you.’

‘Whatever.’ Haru waves him off, turning over and pulling a blanket from on the floor over himself and waiting for Rin to drape his arm over Haru’s chest and curl into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh i have so many ideas for this and i dont even know... so little bit of top haru here, is that a good thing i dont know, probably wont happen again (or maybe once or twice) but tell me what you thought of it
> 
> idk i mean while haru is such a little slutty sub he also does very much like to be in control and im like -.- haru you cant do both of those things at the same time s2g

**Author's Note:**

> This is for MissManiac because she gave me the idea to do a sequel and a number of the things featured in here, though im not sure this turning into a fully fledged Haru with a pain kink is quite what she had in mind xD


End file.
